


Five times Jeongyeon was soft with Sana and one time Sana was soft with Jeongyeon

by sloth_prince



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth_prince/pseuds/sloth_prince
Summary: It was the little things Jeongyeon did that made Sana believe her attraction wasn't so one sided. The small pecks behind closed doors, the jokes and teasing in front of the fans, the worrying looks she'd give Sana when something would happen. Sana knows it's all in her head though. Or is it?Or: Jeongyeon being her natural caring self to a pining Sana and Sana wonders if it's all in her head





	1. Lego kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (I have a few novels aside but other than that) so any tips are greatly appreciated.

It was just another spring day, everyone, except for Sana, was out doing their schedules. Sana had the day off, deciding to spend it catching up on any movies or TV shows she had missed on her busy days. She finally understood why Mina would spend her off days watching movies in bed. She was on her phone as the movie "Ghost" has just ended. Her mind had wondered back to the scene of her and Jeongyeon doing the famous scene from the movie. Sana would swear to her grave that Jeongyeon really did enjoy filming that scene. She smiled, her face warming up at the memory of her and Jeongyeon "accidentally" kissing. It was no secret that Sana was affectionate with all the bands members, she wasn't called "Sana the Snake" for nothing, but with Jeongyeon it was different. It was more than affection to her, it was wanting and a pure kind of desire. She didn't know when this crush had started, she just knew one day Jeongyeon shot her a look that sent her heart through the roof. Ever since that look Sana has been after Jeongyeon and any bit of affection she can get from the older girl. She was surprised she made it when she was paired with Jeongyeon on the groups trip abroad. As Sana drowned in her thoughts of her and Jeongyeon the door opened and closed. Sana let out a small yelp, scared by another members surprise return.

"Tsk it's just me Sana, no need to be so jumpy," A familiar voice came from behind her as Sana turned her head, her eyes meeting Jeongyeon's, who had her classic lopsided grin on her face.

"What are you doing home early? You're supposed to be gone all day." Sana looked at her, her cheeks warming up as she stared into the other girls eyes. Jeongyeon moved around and sat herself down on the couch, practically right next to Sana.

"Ah they had to cancel one of my photoshoots, something about the electric being out. Besides aren't you happy to have me back?" Jeongyeon teasingly nuzzled her head against Sana's shoulder, looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

_More than you'd ever know_ , is what Sana would like to say but she knows better than that so instead she just chuckles and mutters, "not as much as you missed me!" Sana wrapped the girl into a hug, Jeongyeon squirming in her grasp. It took some intense tickling and squirming but eventually Jeongyeon got free. They both laid there on the couch while Sana looked for another movie to watch, eventually deciding on some random movie she hasn't seen yet. Halfway through the movie Jeongyeon looks over at Sana with pleading eyes, or at least that's what Sana thinks it looks like.

"Hey Sana~" Jeongyeon spoke in a higher pitch than normal, her attempt to get what she wants.

"Yes Jeongyeon?" Sana turned to her smiling ready to do almost anything for the older girl.

"Can you do me a favor~? I left My favorite blanket in my room and I don't wanna get up," Jeongyeon pouted as Sana smiled and got up, kissing Jeongyeon's head as she started making her way to her friend's room.

"Of course honey, I'll be right back." Sana spoke in a sweet tone, only half speaking jokingly. Sana knew which blanket Jeongyeon was talking about. Jeongyeon carried it around with her everywhere inside the dorm, wrapping it around her like a cape which never failed to make Sana laugh and fall even harder. She made her way into the room, taking a quick look around trying to both find the blanket and see what the room looked like inside. She never really went into Momo's and Jeongyeon's room that often but when she did she always found it slightly calming. Unsure if it was how childish or how clean it was that put her at ease, or maybe it was just how much it reminded her of Jeongyeon. She grabbed the blanket, giving it a good tug as she fell forward, stumbling onto Jeongyeon's Lego's. She yelped in pain as Jeongyeon came rushing in.

"Sana are you okay?!" The older woman looked down to see the younger woman on her knees on the floor, Legos all over the place. Jeongyeon was (slightly) less concerned about the mess, instead focusing on the clumsy girl who seemed in pain.

"Yeah, the bricks hurt though. I'm sorry about the mess I'll clean it up I promise!" Sana spoke slightly panicked as she stood up, some Legos sticking to her legs as the indents were clearly outlined on her pale skin. Jeongyeon guided her to the bed, getting on her knees to carefully take off the Legos that were left stuck on Sana's legs.

"Tsk you're such a clumsy girl. You'd probably break something if we weren't around to help." Jeongyeon tried to crack jokes, Sana did her best to not cry as she sniffled with a small smile. With every Lego she removed Jeongyeon kissed where the imprint was, trying to ease the pain with the best way she knew how. Eventually she got all the Legos off of Sana's legs. Jeongyeon let Sana sit for a bit as Jeongyeon collected the Legos, cleaning up the mess that had been made. They both made their way back to the living room, Jeongyeon's arm around Sana's neck as they joked about what had just happened. Sana couldn't stop blushing, both due to the kisses that she swears she could still feel and Jeongyeon's (kind of) funny jokes. They both sat back on the couch, Jeongyeon resting her head on Sana's lap as she pulled the blanket over her. Sana ran her finger's through Jeongyeon's hair, enjoying the background noise made from the movie.

Before she dozed off Jeongyeon mumbled a small sentence, "try not to get hurt, I wanna get some actual rest before everyone else comes back."


	2. Fan Meet Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun bets Sana she won't propose to one of the other Twice members at the next fan meet. Sana proposes to Jeongyeon, but doesn't expect her to go with the joke for the whole meet.

They were all packed in the van on their way to the next fan meet (Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo at the seats in the very front, Chaeyoung, Mina, and Tzuyu in the middle two seats, and Momo, Sana and Dahyun in the back). Almost everyone was talking to their seatmates, music playing in the background of all the conversation. Sana was lost in thought staring forward when Dahyun brought her back to reality.

"So Sana, up for a little bet?" Dahyun gave Sana her signature eyebrow raise and cheesy grin.

"What kind of bet?" Sana tread lightly, knowing the eyebrow raise could mean numerous things and Sana didn't know if she was in the mood to do anything too drastic.

"Just a small one!" Dahyun leaned over and spoke a little quietly, which made no sense since everyone else was talking too loudly to hear any small talk from the back. "I bet that you can't get one of the other girls to marry you at the fan meet."

"What kind of bet is that?" Sana let out a high pitched giggle that made Tzuyu look back at her with a questioning glance. She apologized to the younger girl and started whispering to Dahyun, "well, what are the rewards?"

Dahyun thought for a moment before whispering her response, "well if I win then you can't flirt with anyone for two days. If you win I can't flirt with Momo for two days."

Sana shot her a look mixed with confusion and upset, "why is it just punishments? Why can't it be a nice reward?" Sana pouted and pleaded with Dahyun in her best whisper voice.

"Fine. If you win I'll convince one member to kiss you back, no promises on where though! If I win you'll convince Momo to go on a date, pretend or real, with me." Sana smiled, nodding as she agreed with the new rewards. Sana knew Dahyun didn't know about her crush on Jeongyeon, she hid it pretty well, it also helped that she was affectionate with every member, making sure it didn't seem like she favored one over the other.

"Okay, now what are the rules?" Sana scooted closer to Dahyun, enjoying the little game they had going on.

"First rule is you can't marry me-" "well duh!" Sana interrupted the other girl and mumbled a quick 'sorry' as Dahyun continued, "you have to propose on stage and you have to keep it up the whole time. Bonus points if you get a kiss at the end!" Dahyun smiled brightly

"Yeah okay! The deal's on!" Sana and Dahyun shook hands, Sana already planning how she'll do it all. The rest of the ride while everyone was chatting amongst themselves Sana planned it all out in her head, knowing exactly who she was gonna propose to.

Once the band got out and filed onto the stage Sana put her plan into action.

Everyone was standing behind their seats, talking to the fans and their managers. Sana and Jeongyeon decided to sit next to each other. Before anyone sat down Sana spoke up.

"Wait!" All of the girls looked over at her with puzzled looks, Dahyun with slightly raised eyebrows, "I have to do something before we start." Sana could feel her cheek get dark as she grabbed Jeongyeon's hand, taking her to the side of the stage for everyone to see. Sana took a deep breath before getting down on one knee in front of Jeongyeon, a candy ring in her hand, "Yoo Jeongyeon, will you marry me... for the duration of this fan meet?" She more or less mumbled the last part. Jeongyeon laughed as she awkwardly backed up a little. Sana could feel her cheeks on fire and the butterflies in her belly before Jeongyeon answered, "Why yes, of course I will Minatozaki Sana." Sana slipped the ring on as the fans let out a mix of laughter and clapping. Everyone returned to their seats, finally being able to sit down.

As Sana finished signing something for a fan she felt someone wrap themselves around her right arm. Before she knew it Jeongyeon had her head on Sana's shoulder and cooed softly, "Doesn't my wife look so pretty today?" Jeongyeon petted Sana's chin smiling as she pulled away to sign something for a fan. Jeongyeon kept one arm around Sana's, sitting a bit closer than normal. Sana knew that it was all just to play up the whole "just married wives" act but she let herself pretend that the compliments and affection was normal for the both of them and like they were actually together.

Once they finished signing things for the fans they moved to the front of the table, answering questions and making jokes with one another. Jeongyeon was holding Sana's hand the whole time, referring to her as "my wife" or "Sana my love". Everyone was surprised by Jeongyeon's suddenly affectionate personality. Sana didn't mind it but it hurt every time she had to remind herself that it wasn't real. Jeongyeon must have noticed Sana's hurt glances because eventually while everyone was making fun of Momo and her jokbal addiction Jeongyeon pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around Sana's waist as she held her close.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeongyeon spoke softly but the look in her eyes was enough to tell that she was serious.

Sana did her best to nod and smile but when she looked into Jeongyeon's eyes she dropped her smile and pouted, "I just... don't want this to end. And I'm a bit sleepy. You understand right?" Jeongyeon nodded and gently guided Sana's head onto her shoulder, rubbing her back as she teased Chaeyoung's height. Sana smiled, enjoying the intimate moment between the two. Eventually she left Jeongyeon's shoulder, getting a soft smile from the older women as her way of saying "feeling better?" to which Sana nodded. They held hands again as they walked around the stage, joking and answering questions.

Towards the end of the fan meeting Sana was standing behind her chair with Jeongyeon's arms wrapped around her waist and her head on Sana's shoulder. They were saying their final goodbye's to the fans when Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon, "Aren't you gonna kiss your wife goodbye Jeong?" Nayeon and everyone else were teasing Jeongyeon and Sana, who were joined at the hip the whole fan meet since the proposal. The words meant nothing to either of the girls but Jeongyeon decided to play along. She turned to Sana, who wasn't paying much attention, and pecked her on the cheek, right on the corner of Sana's mouth. Sana's face turned red as she stopped nearly mid sentence. Jeongyeon laughed softly at Sana's reaction as they left the stage, the two still holding hands.

When they got back into the van Momo and Jeongyeon switched seats, Jeongyeon letting Sana enjoy the affection for a bit longer.

When they got back to the dorm Dahyun pulled Sana aside to whisper, "okay you win. Now who do you want me to talk to?" Dahyun didn't seem too upset but rather excited.

"Give me a day to think." Dahyun nodded as they started walking again. As Sana passed Jeongyeon she could have bet her life that Jeongyeon winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Reads!! I know it's not a lot but it still means something to me :)


	3. Jealous "Wife"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Dahyun are doing the casual flirting during filming of a behind the scenes shoot. Jeongyeon seems jealous, at least from Sana's point of view, but when the flirting stops Jeongyeon shows up to make sure Sana isn't lonely

Twice was starting to film another behind the scenes episode for the latest music video they had made. Sana wasn't up to it that day but still wanted to make sure she was having fun and making sure the fans wouldn't be too worried. To fix both of these problems she decided to flirt with her best friend Dahyun. She wanted to flirt with Jeongyeon but since she proposed at the last fan meet she decided to give Jeongyeon a break from herself. Sana made her way to where Dahyun was and wrapped her arms around her waist, turning her head to look at the other girl

"What are you doing Sana?" Dahyun let the other girl wrap her arms around her as Dahyun patted Sana's head

"Nothing~ just showing my friend some love!" Sana kissed Dahyun's cheek as the tofu queen blushed.

"I thought you were married you cheater!" Dahyun held onto Sana as Sana giggled and blushed shaking her head.

She spun Dahyun around so they were facing each other, foreheads touching, "I honestly think Jeongyeon needs a break from me you know?" Sana pouted softly as she kept talking, "I kind of went overboard with it at the fan meet." Sana glanced over at Jeongyeon who was closely watch Dahyun's and Sana's interactions. Jeongyeon was talking to Mina with her eyes glued to Sana. Sana could see something different, something, new, on Jeongyeon's face. Sana was pretty sure it was jealousy but what did Jeongyeon have to be jealous about? Everyone knew Sana and Dahyun were just friends. Sana brushed it off, instead just deciding she was bad at reading facial expressions.

Throughout the video Sana was clinging to Dahyun, holding her hand and always keeping some part of her on Dahyun. She didn't talk to Jeongyeon much, mostly just exchanging glances and laughing at a joke every now and then. Even though Sana was never looking often at Jeongyeon she could feel the older girls eyes on her at (almost) all times.

Eventually Dahyun left Sana's side for no reason in particular. Dahyun made her way over to Momo, eventually getting cuddly with her. Sana wondered around the set for a bit before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a well known voice whispered in her ear, "I missed you wifey~." Sana whipped around and smiled at Jeongyeon as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "were you trying to make me jealous or was that just a happy accident?" Jeongyeon titled her head to the side as Sana giggled.

"Just a happy accident!" Sana answered confidently. Her mind wondered to the possibility that if she made Jeongyeon jealous that must have meant Jeongyeon liked her back, right?

"Well you did a good job. Now come on we can't miss anymore filming," Jeongyeon broke the intimate position the two were in and she dragged Sana along by holding her hand. Sana gladly followed along, swapping out Dahyun with Jeongyeon the rest of the time, except Jeongyeon didn't leave. Jeongyeon had her arms wrapped around Sana, was holding her hand, and was back to calling her pet names and giving her affection. Sana didn't know when Jeongyeon started getting more affectionate with Sana but she wasn't gonna start questioning now.

As filming wrapped up everyone got into the vans to leave for the dorms, Jeongyeon and Sana sitting next to each other. Jeongyeon sitting next to the window as Sana rested her head  on Jeongyeon's shoulder, their hands clinging to each other and resting on Jeongyeon's lap. Everyone rested in the van, tired from the busy day. Sana couldn't sleep, instead looking forward and occasionally glancing at Jeongyeon. She noticed Jeongyeon's eyes slightly open and Sana whispered to her, "Jeong?'

"Hm?" Was all the sleepy girl could say in response.

"Were you really jealous of Dahyun and me flirting?" Sana kept looking down and fiddling with Jeongyeon's hand.

Jeongyeon gave Sana's hand a squeeze, which lead to Sana looking up at the girl who had a lopsided grin on her face as she spoke in a sleepy tone, "of course I was Sana. You're my wife." Sana nodded and let Jeongyeon go back to sleep.

Everyone was back at the dorms, Sana alone in her room as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Sana looked up with a smile as she waited for the door to open.

Jeongyeon walked in and closed the door behind her, "hey."

"Hello, did you need something?" Sana smiled, hoping she didn't sound as rude as she did in her head.

"Well, uh, yeah actually. Dahyun said I owed you a kiss?" Jeongyeon walked a bit closer as Sana's face turned a soft shade of pink.

"Yeah?" Sana stood up in front of Jeongyeon, confused but excited. Jeongyeon nodded with a smile. Jeongyeon stood there before wrapping her arms around Sana's waist. She smiled softly and analyzed Sana's face before planting a soft, yet longer than necessary, kiss on the cheek. Sana's face turned red as Jeongyeon untangled herself from Sana. The older woman walked away without another word as Sana fell onto her bed, squealing into her pillow.


	4. Hateful Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana sees something on one of her posts that completely breaks her. As she's crying Jeongyeon tries to help her.

Almost everyone had just gotten back from dance rehearsal, Momo staying to practice longer and Dahyun staying behind to watch her, and went into their dorms. Sana decided to hang out in Jeongyeon's room, wanting a break from the other members. She sat on Momo's and Jeongyeon's shared bed as Jeongyeon straightened up. Sana posted on the groups Instagram, just the normal selfie and caption. She tossed her phone aside and sat on the bed, her legs folded under her.

"Hey Jeong~?" Sana spoke in a soft voice as she watched the other girl clean with a smile.

"Yes my wonderful wife?" Jeongyeon turned to Sana and stood in front of her, smiling softly.

"Why are you cleaning? We just got back from a busy day and you're still doing work." Sana pouted as she got up, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon's neck. Sana thought for a second that she saw Jeongyeon blush from Sana's affection.

"Well, um, I guess it's because it really keeps my mind clear and helps me relax." Jeongyeon looked up for a second and nodded, satisfied with her answer. "May I ask you a question Sana?"

"Yeah that makes sense! And of course you can, you can ask me anything Jeong~," Sana gave Jeongyeon her classic puppy dog eyes.

"Well, um..." Jeongyeon stopped, to Sana it seemed like Jeongyeon was thinking on her feet, like she had a question planned but had to ditch it, "I was gonna ask was what position do you usually sleep in? I think Momo was planning on spending the night with Dahyun and I was thinking you could spend the night in my room."

Sana's heart fell a little as she got asked the question she was sure wasn't on Jeongyeon's mind, but her smile was still on her face, "oh on my side really. I do mumble in my sleep though." Jeongyeon nodded and smiled, the two of them standing in silence for a while, looking into each others eyes.

Eventually Jeongyeon broke the silence, light pink tracing her cheeks, "I'm, uh, gonna get back to cleaning." Although she was the first to speak she was the last to move. Sana nodding and then sitting back on the bed. Jeongyeon stared at Sana for a bit before returning to her cleaning. Sana got back on her phone, texting and scrolling through posts on Instagram. Sana went back to check her selfie and scroll through the comments. As she scrolled her eye caught something 'Ew go away Sana. Where is everyone else?' and a comment right above it that read 'Too bad the plastic surgery failed huh?' It was then she started reading more hate comments, her brain ignoring the positive ones and reading (even sometimes re-reading certain comments). She started overthinking. _Am I the least favorite Twice member? How long have people note liked me? Does every fan feel this way? Does the group feel this way?_ Before she knew it Sana's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Jeongyeon noticed and stopped, mid clean, and looked at the younger girl, confused and concerned.

"Sana. you okay?" Jeongyeon walked over to the other girl and sat across from her.

Sana's eyes were still glued to the screen as she spoke in a soft and broken voice, "yeah. Just fine Jeong. Why do you ask?" Tears rolled down Sana's cheeks as she shook gently. Jeongyeon gently took the phone from Sana's hand and read some of the messages, her face twisting in anger at some of the comments.

"Sana I," Jeongyeon looked at Sana, speechless, as Sana sat there, crying and shaking gently. Jeongyeon set the phone aside and wrapped Sana in her arms, letting the girl cry on her chest as she rubbed her back. They sat there in silence for a bit as Sana cried.

Eventually Sana spoke up, "Do you guys hate me? Do the fans hate me? Am I really that ugly?" Jeongyeon frowned at Sana's words, knowing that those comments deeply hurt Sana.

Jeongyeon thought for a second before lifting up Sana's chin, causing the girl to look up at her, tears still in her eyes, "Sana, I don't hate you and I know for a fact no other member hates you either. The fans don't hate you either, if they do they're not true friends. And Sana, believe me when I say this, you are the most beautiful member of Twice. You make my heart flutter and the butterflies in my stomach flutter more than they should. You're beautiful and brilliant and I love you." Jeongyeon wrapped Sana in her arms and hummed softly, rubbing Sana's back. Eventually Sana's tears stopped and the girl was released from Jeongyeon's arms.

"What happened Sana?" Jeongyeon was still holding Sana's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb as she spoke in a quiet tone, looking into the other girls eyes.

"I don't know Jeong, I just noticed one comment then another and another. Eventually it was all I focused on and it got to me I guess." Sana sighed and looked down.

She saw Jeongyeon take her hand and felt the older girl kiss it softly and heard her whisper, "you're my beautiful wife Sana. Don't let them get to you, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on. Okay?"

Sana's eyes met Jeongyeon's as she gave a weak smile and nodded. For the rest of the night Sana stayed off her phone and played games with Jeongyeon. Momo and Dahyun came back and they agreed it'd be best if Sana stayed the night with Jeongyeon, leaving the rest of the girls to figure out their sleeping situations.

From that night on Sana and Jeongyeon decided to let Jeongyeon scroll through the comments, deleting the hateful ones and reading out the best one's to Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you for all the Kudos and reads!!! I hope you're enjoying it so far, I have plans for the rest of this and maybe another JeonSa fic so I can't wait!


	5. Injured (lovestruck) fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Jeongyeon are cooking together when Sana cuts her hand. She tries to care for it herself but Jeongyeon insist on helping her.

"Hey Jeong~?" Sana walked into Jeongyeon and Momo's room to find Jeongyeon on her phone laying down.

"Yeah Sana?" Jeongyeon sounded indifferent but Sana felt a little special since Jeongyeon knew it was Sana without looking up.

"Wanna make dinner with me?" Sana walked over, her hands behind her back, and stood in front of Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon set her phone aside and got up, smiling at Sana.

"Of course, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't?" She pecked Sana on the cheek and took her hand as they walked to the kitchen, Sana a blushing gay mess. Sana preferred cooking with Jeongyeon long before her crush developed. They made a good team, Jeongyeon cleaning up messes Sana leaves behind and Sana fixing and dishes Jeongyeon had messed up. They made their way into the kitchen, Jeongyeon getting out what they need and Sana playing some music. They started cooking the food, Sana humming along to the music playing.

Eventually Jeongyeon spoke, "wait Sana I thought Jihyo was supposed to cook tonight?" Sana turned to the other girl and looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh um, I wanted cook with you tonight so I asked Jihyo if we could switch days." Sana glanced in Jeongyeon's just long enough to see her smile. Sana started smiling herself as she went back to chop something.

"That's so sweet of you Sana~ you really are the best wife," Jeongyeon cooed softly before walking over and kissing Sana's head as she put away a bowl. Sana giggled softly as she put the ingredients into the pot. "Hey Sana? Can I ask you a question?"

Sana noticed a shift in Jeongyeon's tone but she still answered with her unique voice, "you can ask anything sweetie, you know you can."

It took a moment for Sana to hear Jeongyeon's response, when she did it was a small breath in before she spoke, "why are you so flirty with everyone both on and off stage? I mean I'm not complaining or anything I'm just curious." Jeongyeon could only glance at Sana as she chopped some more vegetables.

"Well if I'm being honest I just really like giving and receiving affection. And seeing all of you flustered over it is very adorable!" Sana smirked and took the chance to wrap her arms around Jeongyeon and gently kiss the back of her neck. Jeongyeon froze in her place, her knife halfway through the vegetable she was chopping. Sana smiled and gently nudged Jeongyeon aside, taking the vegetables in her hand.

Jeongyeon mumbled, "I got to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be back!" She quickly ran off as Sana went back to chopping vegetables. Sana briefly looked up to watch Jeongyeon scurry off when the knife slipped in Sana's hand and she cut her hand, a red line appearing almost instantly on her two fingers.

"Ouch!" Sana yelped in pain and quickly ran over to the sink, running her fingers under cold water and wrapping a paper towel around it. She was still catering to her wound when Jeongyeon came in. Jeongyeon rushed over to the younger girl and gave her a worried look.

"Sana what happened?! Are you okay?! Follow me," Jeongyeon didn't give Sana time to answer before she dragged her into the bathroom, cleaning her fingers and grabbing a first aid kit from the bathroom closet. She gently sat Sana down on the toilet seat as she sat on the floor, carefully wrapping Sana's fingers. She kissed them gently and help them as she looked up from where she was sitting. "Okay now what happened?"

Sana blushed at Jeongyeon's sensitive touch and mumbled softly, "I was watching you and the knife slipped and cut my finger. I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." Sana pouted and sniffled playfully.

"It's okay Sana, you're my clumsy wife, and I'll always be here to help," Jeongyeon smiled at Sana before kissing her head and walking back into the kitchen. Sana smiled at the fact that Jeongyeon didn't make fun of her clumsiness, something she always felt insecure about.

By the time they got back to the kitchen they noticed the food was burnt so they cleaned it up and order take out for all the members. Jeongyeon apologized and said she was the reason the food was burnt, getting teased by the other members once she did. Jeongyeon hugged Sana close before going to bed and whispered to her, "I got you my clumsy wife." Sana went to bed blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and reads! After I finish this I wanna work on some more and my Chuuves works. I'm almost done and I think I'm gonna post one chapter after another.


	6. Tearful Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weird conversation Sana decides to come home early and check up on Jeongyeon. What she finds is shocking but what Jeongyeon says is even more shocking.

One day before dance practice Jeongyeon and Sana were sitting out in the hall. Jeongyeon had her head in Sana's lap, looking up at the other girl as Sana talked with others and played with Jeongyeon's hair.

Suddenly Jeongyeon blurts out, "Hey Sana, when do you know when you're in love?" Sana looked down, shocked and confused. The other members kept chatting, either not hearing it or pretending to not hear it.

"Oh, um," Sana thought for a second, looking up as if the answer was in the air, before she responded, looking down at the girl in her lap, "well I think you know when you're in love when you feel both comfortable and excited around the person. When you feel like they're someone you can talk to or like you're able to turn to them in times of hurt and health. While at the same time every time every time you look at them you can't help but smile and you're heart jumps and you feel like you're floating on air." Sana stopped and smiled, running her hands through Jeongyeon's hair, "Why do you ask Jeong?"

"No reason just... curious I guess." Before Sana could ask anything else everyone piled into the room to start practice.

 

It's been two days since the weird conversation between Sana and Jeongyeon. Every time Sana tries to talk to Jeongyeon the older girl ignores her or walks away without so much as a word. Sana grew worried, Jeongyeon and her had just started growing close. Did she mess it up? Did she say something? Do something? No that's impossible, the two of them haven't talked or even acknowledge one another since that talk. Sana decided to finish her schedule early and go back to the dorms on Jeongyeon's day off and talk to her, whether she likes it or not.

Sana decided to move her vocal practice to the next available day in order to be able to catch Jeongyeon at the dorms alone. She opened the door, trying to be quiet to surprise the other girl, but the moment she stepped inside she heard something heartbreaking.

Jeongyeon sobbing in her room.

Sana slowly made her way to Jeongyeon's room, gently knocking on the cracked open door, "Jeong honey? Are you okay?" Sana slowly walked in, standing a safe distance away.

Jeongyeon quickly wiper her eyes and turned to face Sana, "oh uh hey Sana! You're home earlier." Jeongyeon halfheartedly giggled at Sana, who still had a concern look on her face.

Sana walked forward and lifted Jeongyeon's chin to look at her, looking into the other girls eyes, "What's wrong kitten?"

Jeongyeon tried to look away from Sana, she tried to be strong, but the tears that fell down her face told a different story, "I, I just. Screw it I can't lie to you Sana." Jeongyeon forced herself to look down as she took a breath in and mumbled, "I think I'm in love with you Sana and I don't know what to do how to feel or if you love me back. I don't know for how long but I've been trying to ignore it. Then when I asked you when someone knows when they're in love and you answered it clicked. I'm in love with you and I can't fight it anymore." Jeongyeon huffed out her last few words as she fiddled with her hands.

Sana sat there, thinking for a second. The girl she had been in love with had just confessed her love to the younger girl. Sana felt so happy, but also sad that Jeongyeon couldn't talk to her, or anyone, about her feelings, "Jeong, sweetie, how long have you hid this?" Sana gently held Jeongyeon's hand as she spoke.

"For a while. I didn't want to tell anyone else, I've always been the strong one, the shoulder to cry on, I just didn't think anyone would be there for me." Jeongyeon spoke softly and Sana's heart ached at hearing the sad words. Sana knew she had to do something to prove to Jeongyeon that someone cares and someone is there for her.

Sana wiped the tears from Jeongyeon's eyes, cupping her face while she did. Sana leaned in and gently kissed Jeongyeon on the lips, soon feeling the girl kiss her back. Jeongyeon pulled Sana closer, clinging to her as if she was the only thing keeping Jeongyeon alive. Sana smiled and pulled back for air, smiling softly at an out of breath Jeongyeon.

Sana leaned in to whisper to Jeongyeon, "you like corny jokes right?" Jeongyeon simply nodded, still holding onto Sana. Sana smirked, "I bet I can fit my whole world in my hands."

Jeongyeon giggled softly, "Sana that's impossib-"

Sana quickly cupped Jeongyeon's face and smirked, "see?"

Jeongyeon's cheeks turned a soft pink as she hid her face against Sana's shoulder, "that's so cheesy oh my gosh." The two sat there and giggled for a second over Sana's cheesy joke. Eventually Jeongyeon spoke up, "thank you for cheering me up Sana."

Sana held Jeongyeon's hand and pecked her cheek, "anything for my beautiful wife."

Once the other members got back Sana and Jeongyeon announced the fact that the two were dating. Everyone gave different reactions but they all didn't mind in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for all the kudos and reads!! I'm treating y'all to a double upload and I hope you guys like it! I might write two other JeongSa fiction things (maybe a one shot and then an actual story) so keep an eye out for that!!


End file.
